The present invention relates to a large-size drum frame with fixing lugs. The lugs are formed in such a manner that a waist section of the drum frame is directly punched with a transverse cut line. The waist section on upper edge of the cut line is then outward turned to form a lug. The lug is formed with a bolt hole for a bolt to pass therethrough to tension the drumhead.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional drum frame of a small-size drum. The drum frame 8 is made of a metal sheet by bending. The periphery of bottom face of the drum frame 8 is formed with multiple horizontally bent engaging faces 81 each having a locating hole 82. A fastening bolt 71 is passed through the locating hole 82 and screwed into a fixing seat 72 of the drum body 7 for tensioning the drumhead 73.
Such drum frame 8 is made of one single metal sheet the top edge of which is bent outward and has weak strength. Therefore, this drum frame 8 is only suitable for small-size drum. In case such drum frame is applied to large-size drum, the drum frame is liable to deform and can hardly evenly tension the drumhead 73. As a result, the quality of the drum sound will be affected.
FIG. 6 shows a drum frame of a conventional large-size drum. The drum frame 9 is made of a metal tube by rolling and has higher strength. However, the drum frame 9 itself lacks design for the fastening bolt 93 to pass and lock. A latch hook 91 is used to clamp the top edge of the drum frame 9 and the fastening bolt 93 is passed through the bolt hole of the latch hook 91 and tightened, whereby the drum frame can tension the drumhead 92.
Such drum frame 9 has better strength. However, it must be co-used with the additional latch hook 91. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is higher. Moreover, it is necessary to assemble both the upper and lower drum frames so that the assembling procedure is relatively troublesome. Also, the latch hook 91 is hung on the drum frame 9 and tends to be missed. In addition, the latch hook 91 will affect the appearance of the drum as a whole is affected.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a large-size drum frame with fixing lugs. The drum frame is free from any latch hook so that the manufacturing cost is lowered and the assembling procedure is simplified and the appearance of the drum can be improved.
According to the above object, the large-size drum frame with fixing lugs of the present invention is made of metal sheet by integral bending. A top and a bottom edges of the drum frame are respectively formed with hollow bulge lips with a certain radial thickness. A recessed straight waist section is formed between the upper and lower lips. The waist section is formed with several outward extending lugs at intervals. The lugs are formed in such a manner that the waist section of the drum frame near the lower lip is punched with a transverse cut line. The waist section on upper edge of the cut line is outward turned to form a plane face on middle portion. The plane face of the lug is formed with a bolt hole for a bolt to pass therethrough to tension the drumhead.